The Dunmer Extraordinare
by SirenGabbieSR
Summary: -Karmyn's story in the Races of Tamriel series- Karmyn was a Dunmer, one of the most frowned upon races in Tamriel, let alone Skyrim. Entering the country with a friend and ending up alone can do things to an orphan elf. Like turn to a shadowy group of assassins. Or a group of thieves trying to make a comeback. Or even jobs for Deadra, the beings that cursed her race. -3rd Person-
1. Karmyn Veniryan

Back in Mournhold, Karmyn's father was teaching her how to hunt. Karmyn's father, Gorddil Veniryan, would go out past the city gates, killing any prey that crossed his path. Her mother, Aryalsa Veniryan, would then sell them in the marketplace. Gorddil was teaching her so that one day she could potentially open her own stand, selling fresh meat to the citizens of Mournhold. Karmyn was very young, barely old enough to talk, when her father gave her the very first dagger she would ever wield.

An Elven Dagger, crafted of the finest Moonstone, iron, quicksilver, and leather her father could find, and emblazoned with her initials, _KV_ at the base of the blade. She learned quickly how to use it, and went out hunting with him so she could learn how to find food. Her father even gave her one of his old hunting bows, so that she may learn the skill of archery.

But then the Argonians came, destroying the city, raping their women, and killing those that fought back. Karman's father was one of those they killed. Karmyn watched silent, from under the floorboards, where her mother his her as a tall Argonian ripped her father open. She forced herself not to cry, or else risking giving her location away. She sat quiet, as she saw her mother stumble on Karmyn's father's body, as she witnessed the second murder in that house. She fled only when it was ominously quiet.

Karmyn looked over the two that once cared and loved her, and found two Spell Tomes on her mother's body. One was the spell for Firebolt. The other, for Candlelight. Karmyn read the tomes, learning their spells, and in final tribute to her parents, burned the house with the spell she had just learned. And then she ran.

She ran out the burning gates of Mournhold, into the wilderness that surrounded the city. She ran for what seemed like ages. As the dawn began to break, she came upon an injured deer, his neck gashed open by claws of some sort. She put the thing out of its misery and cleaned the animal, the way her father had taught her, what seemed like ages ago. She wrapped its meat in some big leaves she found nearby, and cleaned her knife on the ground.

Karmyn kept walking, eventually making her way to Narsis, where she sold most of the meat, the antlers, and the hide for a fair amount of coin from the inn-keeper, a nice Dunmer woman named Ildysa Vendos. Ildysa had a daughter named Venriella, who soon became Karmyn's friend. Venriella, who was kind and caring, begged for her mother to adopt Karmyn, and eventually Ildysa obliged. Karmyn lived in Narsis for eleven years, until she was sixteen.

Venriella, a year older than Karmyn, decided to go to the College of Winterhold in Skyrim when she turned seventeen, and needed someone to go with her, to protect her. Karmyn, who had been hunting to earn her stay, volunteered to go with her only friend, and the day came when they would depart. Ildysa presented Karmyn with an Elvish bow that she bought by selling the venison Karmyn brought in. Ildysa had even enchanted it with a fire enchantment, and gave Karmyn a full quiver of 50 arrows. With tears in her eyes, Karmyn hugged the aging Dunmer.

"This must have cost you so much," Karmyn whispered into Ildysa's ear. Ildysa looked at her adopted child, with tears in her eyes. It was one of the few times Karmyn had spoken a full sentence to Ildysa, and it would be the last time she would ever do so.

"You earned it, Karmyn. All your hard work to kill and clean those deer and elk paid for this gift. Now go, have fun on your adventure. Divines know I wish I could have adventured when I was young," Ildysa said, her eyes brimming with tears. It was then Karmyn saw the hue of Ildysa's eyes. Not blood red, like most Dunmer, Ildysa's eyes were a more ruby color, shining with joy and glistening with tears.

Karmyn smiled at her, and donned her worn leather armor over her red clothes. Ildysa had gotten the girls horses on their birthdays, and Karmyn's sleek black horse stood proud, holding stores of meat, vegetables, salts, and firewood in its saddle bags. Venriella's shaggy golden horse, bought from a farm outside of Solitude, in Skyrim, held spell tomes of every school: Alteration, Restoration, Conjuration, Illusion, and Destruction. The two Dunmer teens mounted their horses, and began off, turning back to look at Narsis every so often, until it eventually went out of sight. They rode all day, and made camp as the sun set. Karmyn prepared a meal for the two, made of tender elk meat, roasted carrots and potatoes, and goat cheese. The girls ate their fill, and sat by the fire, watching it die out.

"Karmyn," Venriella said, turning towards her friend. "Why do you seldom talk? You always seem so lonely and sad and angry at the world."

Karmyn sighed, and stared at the dying flames. "Maybe it's because I am. Not physically lonely, you're always there for me, but maybe I feel mentally lonely. Because of my parents dying while I watched, unable to help. It never seems like anyone knows how I feel. I know others know the feeling, but it just seems like no one cares… because they all think I'm just a kid." Karmyn breathed deeply and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She had never told Venriella about how she felt, and she wasn't sure if it was right to tell. Suddenly, Venriella embraced Karmyn, an act that made Karmyn's loneliness go away for a while. Because Venriella was there for her. Like always.

Yawning, Venriella announced she was going to go to sleep for the night. Karmyn stayed up, keeping watch, using her Candlelight spell to keep the area lit. Sometime in the night, however, she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up to Venriella cooking some potatoes. The cubed potatoes were roasted quite effectively and the girls ate their fill of the root vegetable before packing up and setting off.

"You don't have to keep watch you know," Venriella said as the girls traveled. She patted her horse, Falanie, affectionately, and faced Karmyn again. "Falanie and Virynas can wake us up if anything happens," Venriella said, and Virynas tossed his head, causing Karmyn to look back down at the black stallion and stroke his mane.

"Alright," Karmyn agreed. "I'll let the horses keep watch. But only until we reach the border of Skyrim. Then, we don't know what dangers lurk." Venriella nodded in agreement, and the girls walked on, almost making it to Blacklight that day. They turned in as the moon rose, and the next morning took off again.

They made it to Blacklight in a few hours, and went to the inn there. Cooking up the last bit of venison, they made a deer-and-vegetable stew, and ate it by the firepit, as a Bard sang songs of a Dragonborn, and men drank merrily until they passed out at the bar. Venriella turned in rather early, but Karmyn stayed up. She went up to her room, and laid in her bed, wondering what Skyrim would hold for her. Venriella knew what was in store for her, but what about Karmyn? All she could do was hunt. How would that turn out for her in the land of the Nords? Where every man had a foot of height on her, and even the women had more bulging muscle. She had seen a Nord or two around Morrowind, and they were a big race. She was still contemplating when the tendrils of sleep overtook her.

The next morning, Karmyn and Venriella had a meagre breakfast of eggs and potatoes, and then set off. Venriella had a document that stated the two could cross the border, a statement signed by the Arch-Mage of the College. The guards let them through, but not without looking at them as they passed by. Luckily, Winterhold was a day's ride away on galloping horses, and the girls admired the scenery as their horses sped through the snowy terrain.

"Venriella? Why didn't you just join the Mage's Guild in Morrowind?" Karmyn asked as the girls trotted up to the city of Winterhold.

"I wanted to go somewhere where I've never been. Somewhere different."

"Then why not the Mage's Guild in Cyrodiil?"

"It was too close to Narsis. I had to get away." Karmyn could understand that. However, before she knew it, they had arrived at the College.


	2. Riften

_I just want to say that all the characters (including NPCs) are younger than they appear in Skyrim, as this story takes place about 9 years before the events of Skyrim. This includes any characters that Karmyn has... relations with, as you will see in this chapter. Please read & review! ~SirenGabbieSR_

* * *

They rode up to the bridge connecting the mainland of Skyrim and the College. Demounting her horse, Venriella walked up to the Altmer woman standing on the bridge.

"Hello, my name is Venriella. I'm here to join the College," the Dunmer said as the Altmer scoffed.

"Outsiders may not enter," the woman said, crossing her arms.

"Well, how may I join?"

"Prove your worth, Dunmer. I want to see a proper Conjuration of a Flame Atronach. Then, you can join."

Venriella nodded, and her hands sparked with flaming magic. She focused her magic towards a small emblem in the bridge and casted the spell, summoning a Flame Atronach, waiting for her orders.

"Yes, good. My name is Faralda, and I would like to welcome you to the College of Winterhold. Please, retrieve your horse and follow me." Venriella did, solemnly waving Karmyn goodbye as she entered the building.

The Dunmer woman had never felt so alone. Sitting solemnly on her black horse, she thought. She could join the College and stay with her only friend, but to what avail? She had never thought to use magic, her father always told her to stick to the weaponry crafted by experienced blacksmiths. But no sword or bow could make up for the pain she felt at being truly alone. Again.

Traveling back to Winterhold, Karmyn listed all the different situations she faced. She could stay in Skyrim, traveling the country, trying to make a name for herself. She could cross back over to Morrowind, illegally, and live in hiding there. Deciding that the first option was better than the second, Karmyn found an old, worn-looking map of the region she now called home.

"Riften," the Dunmer muttered to herself. It seemed like a quaint enough town that she could make a fair amount of septims easy, plus it was surrounded by a thick forest, giving Karmyn access to game and prey. Purchasing the map from a Nordic man, Karmyn began her journey to Riften.

The rest of the day proved to be extremely cold, not exactly what the dark elf was used to. Karmyn had donned her fur amour at midday, but the unrelenting chill and snow did not ease her rattling bones.

"Damn this cold weather," Karmyn breathed, shivering slightly, letting Virynas make his own way south, following the gentle directions Karmyn gave him with her feet. Karmyn noticed the sky becoming dark, and attempted to get off her horse to make camp. Virynas shook his head and trotted faster, determined to get his master to where she needed to go. Or at least, out of the cold. Karmyn sighed, understanding the horse's intentions, and casted Candlelight so the stallion could see as he trotted along in the snow.

Karmyn slept, somewhat uncomfortably, until the next morning. Yawning, she sat up, losing her balance for a second and clenching the reins to her horse even tighter than before. Regaining her balance, the Dunmer looked around the wilderness, stocked full of trees and brush. Pulling Virynas to a stop, Karmyn loaded her bow, aimed carefully, and shot at a large buck, hitting the deer in his head. A better shot than Karmyn could have hoped for. Climbing off her horse, Karmyn made her way to her kill, cleaning the bones of its lean meat and wrapping it in the leaves of Skyrim. Suddenly, she heard her horse screaming, and ran to the big black stallion, to find it fending off three wolves.

Virynas was losing badly, a pool of the horse's blood forming on the green grass. Nocking an arrow on her bow, she shot it at one of the wolves, catching its dark fur on fire, causing it to howl out. That was when the other wolves started on the Dunmer, gnashing at her with sharp teeth and clawing at her with cruel claws.

"Damn it!" Karmyn exclaimed as a wolf slashed through her thick armor. Luckily it took the most strength and effort to get through the breastplate, so all that was left were minor cuts on the elf's stomach. Pulling her dagger from her belt, Karmyn slashed at the wolves' necks, killing one but another remaining. It tried to turn tail and flee, but didn't get far before an arrow stuck it down.

Running to her horse, Karmyn stepped in its patch of blood, hearing a disturbing squelch from the ground beneath. Kneeling by the horse that kept on through the night so that Karmyn could get to warmer lands. The last living being from Morrowind she came with to Skyrim. And now, Karmyn knew loneliness. Gathering her things from the horse's saddle bags, she began to leave the scene, but not before laying a single blue flower on top of his head, the kind he enjoyed munching on when they first arrived in Skyrim.

"Goodbye Virynas," Karmyn said, walking away from the area now stained with the blood of four animals. She continued walking in the direction of Riften, and just before nightfall saw its rocky gates. Walking up to the gates, the bulky guard stopped her.

"If you want to enter Riften, you're going to have to pay a visitor's tax of 550 septims," the guard demanded, holding out a grubby hand to catch the money. Karmyn scoffed.

"This is obviously a shakedown. Divines know you don't ask every visitor for their hard earned septims. Like if the Emperor visited. Don't want to ask him for his septims do you?" Karmyn said, narrowing her eyes as she voiced her opinion. The guard uncrossed his arms, motioning for Karmyn to quiet down.

"Alright, alright! Just keep this quiet!" the guard said, unlocking the gates as he spoke. Karmyn was sure that this town was going to be full of scammers like him, but if she played her cards right, septims would fall-no- cascade into her pockets.

Nodding curtly at the guard, Karmyn entered Riften, trying to get a feel for her new town. Seeing bright light and feeling warmth emanating from a large building on the corner of what must be the market square, Karmyn entered the building, finding it bustling with life, and men and women alike drinking mead.

"Welcome to the Bee and Barb," an Argonian woman called, not even bothering to look up at the patron to her inn as the door closed. Checking her pockets for any spare septims, Karmyn found a small satchel full of 500 septims in her bag. The bag that Ildysa packed before Karmyn and Venriella left Morrowind. Silently thanking the Dunmer inn-keeper, Karmyn didn't even notice an Argonian man standing behind her until he spoke.

"I can tell you have fresh meat on you," the man said. "I would be pleased to buy it from you, if you pleased." Karmyn turned, surprised but grateful that the man would take the venison off her hands.

"That would be great, thank you Mr.-," Karmyn started, unable to finish her sentence because she had no idea what the Argonian's name might be.

"Talen-Jei," the Argonian said. "My wife, Keerava owns this Inn," Talen-Jei said, and Karmyn nodded. Working out a deal, Karmyn sold the meat, albeit not for very much. After she had sold the deer's meat, she sat down by the fire, placing her bag at her feet. Closing her eyes for a mere second, she didn't even notice the huge blonde Nord that sat next to her until he spoke.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, lass?" the man spoke, his accent heavy. Snapping her eyes open, Karmyn stared at the man before regaining her composure.

Shrugging, the dark elf spoke, "what's it matter to you, how many septims I carry?"

"Oh, it matters a lot, lass. You see, it's my job to know."

"My, wouldn't that job be lovely…"

"Would you like to give it a try?"

"Sure, why not? Got nothing better to do."

"Good. Meet me tomorrow in the Market Square."

Raising an eyebrow, Karmyn watched as the man rose from his chair and made his way to the door. The man moved silently throughout the crowd, and Karmyn had a good idea of what his "job" was. And how he knew how many septims she had.

"Damn the Nords," she whispered under her breath, and her gaze fell upon an Imperial sitting by the door. He was attractive enough, and his robes insinuated the man was a mage.

One thing to know about young Dunmer women is that they are known for their promiscuity. And that was a trait Karmyn was yet to hold. But Skyrim was the place to try new things. And Karmyn wanted to see what it felt like to be like a normal young Dunmer woman.

Approaching the young man, not knowing what she was going to say, she slid next to him on the wooden bench. Up close, the Imperial looked young, about Karmyn's age, maybe a year or two older.

"Hello," she said, and the man looked at her, surprised, as if he had been daydreaming. He smiled lightly.

"Hello," he said, "I don't suppose you are looking to hire a mercenary mage, are you?" His face fell when the Dunmer shook her head.

"I'm afraid not."

"Thought so. Seems no one wants an apprentice wizard to accompany them," the man said, looking back at Karmyn. "My name's Marcurio."

"Karmyn," the elf said, and decided to up the conversation. She was losing him, and fast. An idea forming in her mind, she scooted a little closer to the mage. "So… what's it like being a professional mage? I was never good enough at magic, but you seem like it comes naturally to you."

"Oh, it's fun, I guess," Marcurio said, "except when no one hires you."

"What kind of magic do you do?" Karmyn asked, scooting ever closer to the man.

"Mostly destruction magic," the man said, appearing to get the hint but still not playing along.

"Ever had any help with any 'special' magic?"

"N-no," Marcurio stammered, finally getting the message Karmyn had been sending.

Whispering in his ear, Karmyn said, "Want any?" The mage practically jumped up, grabbed the Dunmer's arm lightly, and guided her to his room at the Bee and Barb.

Karmyn finally realized why Dunmer women are so promiscuous.


	3. Brynjolf's Job

The next morning, Karmyn woke up in a foreign bed, wearing an orange tunic that didn't belong to her, as a foreign arm held her close to a foreign body. Feigning sleep as the arm pulled away from her torso, she watched as the mage she had just met last night pulled on his robes, and ran out of the room. Offended, Karmyn sat up, practically jumping out of the bed to pull off the tunic and put on her own clothes, pulling on her boots as Marcurio reentered the room, carrying a plate of eggs and meat.

"I brought you some- oh," Marcurio said, noticing Karmyn getting ready to leave. Giving it to her, he looked hurt and confused at the Dunmer eager to leave.

"I- uh, promised someone I'd meet them soon," Karmyn said, looking down at the breakfast he had brought her, noticing it was composed of the venison she had brought to Talen-Jei.

"Brynjolf?" the Imperial said, and Karmyn nodded, noting that Brynjolf must be the Nord's name. "What did he want?"

"He had a, uh, job for me."

"Sounds shady."

"I know, but I need the money."

Nodding, the Imperial stood. "I understand."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Karmyn looked down at her food, a present from a guy whose feelings she had just hurt.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Marcurio said, and Karmyn looked up at him. "I'll get over it, that's what mead's for," he said, cracking a small smile. "Go ahead, eat the food. Talen-Jei insisted I give it to you for free, because you got it and all."

She ate her food, awkwardly as the Imperial helped her pack her bags with her armor and clothes. Finishing her food, Karmyn grabbed her bag and Marcurio escorted her to the main tavern of the Bee and Barb. Walking over to the doors, Marcurio sat on the bench near the door, and Karmyn stood near the doors, looking back at the mage one more time, seeing he already had a flask filled to the brim with mead. Walking into the market, Karmyn noticed the bulky Nord she met last night, Brynjolf, and made her way towards him.

"Ah lass, glad you could make it. Ready for your assignment?" Karmyn nodded. "Good. Now, I'm going to make a distraction while you steal Madesi's ring from his strong box and plant it on Brand-Shei. Can you do that?"

Hesitantly, Karmyn nodded. "Yes…Brynjolf." The Nord looked back at her, confused as to how he knew her name, but then letting it slide.

"Alright lass, tell me whenever you're ready. And here, take these lockpicks. I noticed you had none last night," Brynjolf said, handing her some small silver picks. Karmyn took them, putting a few in her pocket and nodded to him, signifying her preparedness for the task at hand. Brynjolf nodded, and motioned for her to go over to Madesi's stand, and began to call all the vendors over.

While Brynjolf was spouting some nonsense about a magic elixir, Karmyn was sneaking behind the Argonian's stand, unlocking first the sliding wooden door and then the strongbox; the door with ease, but the box with some difficulty. However, it eventually opened and Karmyn took a small silver ring from the metal box. Seeing the gems and jewelry mocking her, inviting her to take them, she did, and stood up from behind the stand. Walking to where the vendors where standing, she stood behind another Dunmer, and saw Brynjolf's slight nod. Somewhat sad that she was framing one of her kind, she reluctantly reverse pickpocketed the dark elf, placing the ring in the man's pocket. Stepping quickly away, she returned to Brynjolf, and they watched as the Dunmer was carted off to jail.

"Good job lass. Seems you have a knack for this job," Brynjolf said, smirking as he turned back towards his new protégé, who was watching the merchant be carted off. "Here, a little something for your troubles," the Nord said, handing her a small sack of septims. "Tell me, where did you learn to pick locks so easily? You certainly don't seem the kind to do so."

Karmyn thought for a second, then smiled lightly, "What can I say, I've never done an honest day's work in my life." Brynjolf smiled, then addressed her again.

"Alright. If you're sure you're up to the life, meet me down in the Ragged Flagon. But be careful, the way there is… littered with… dangers for a fragile young woman like yourself." Karmyn glared at the Nord.

"I am _not_ fragile."

Brynjolf smirked, "I'm sure you're not lass. But still, be careful. I hope to see you in one piece." Looking one last time at the Dunmer glaring at him, he smiled lightly before walking off in the direction of the Jarl's house. Opening the bag, Karmyn found 100 septims. Scoffing at the light pay, Karmyn looked around the square. Madesi stood at his stall, unaware that his strongbox now stood empty and his ring, missing. Grelka shouted at passersby to "Protect yourself right: buy armor from Grelka!" and Haelga, infamous for her Dibellian art practices, eyeing Brynjolf like he was a piece of meat as he walked to the Flagged Ragon or whatever the name of the tavern was.

Pulling her dagger from her boot, she began to clean it on the hem of her shirt. Brynjolf had said there were dangers to be found, and she wanted-needed- the money that the Nord had promised. Glancing back over to the Bee and Barb, Karmyn sighed slightly, and began her way down to the canal. She found a gate, blocking what seemed to be the entrance to the sewers. Hoping she was headed in the right direction, Karmyn pushed open the door, and entered the sewer.

Instantly she heard the conversation of two men- conniving a sort of con by the sounds of it. Ignoring what the men were saying, Karmyn let herself forget that they _were_ men, but rather wild beasts she was hunting. Pulling an arrow out of the loaded quiver on her back- she had bought some more with the money she earned/stole- she notched it, aimed, and let it fly. A man's pained howl ripped through the hushed whispers that had filled the silence. The man caught on fire and he fell to the ground, the fire draining him of any life Karmyn had left him. His friend burst around the corner, yelling in grief over the loss of his friend. Howling in rage at the Dunmer who just murdered his comrade. An arrow shot into his chest, his armor catching fire, the smell of burning flesh filling the sewer. But still he advanced, and Karmyn hurriedly stashed her bow away and pulled her knife from her boot just as the man got close enough to cut her with his sword. Warm red liquid washed over her body as she realized he had cut her.

He had cut her good.

And for one of the first times in Karmyn's life, she was afraid she might die.


End file.
